swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
John Coltrane
' John William Coltrane', also known as "Trane" (September 23, 1926 – July 17, 1967), was an American jazz saxophonist and composer. Working in the bebop and hard bop idioms early in his career, Coltrane helped pioneer the use of modes in jazz and was later at the forefront of free jazz. He organized at least fifty recording sessions as a leader during his career, and appeared as a sideman on many other albums, notably with trumpeter Miles Davis and pianist Thelonious Monk. As his career progressed, Coltrane and his music took on an increasingly spiritual dimension. His second wife was pianist Alice Coltrane and their son Ravi Coltrane is also a saxophonist. Coltrane influenced innumerable musicians, and remains one of the most significant saxophonists in music history. He received many posthumous awards and recognitions, including canonization by the African Orthodox Church as '''Saint John William Coltrane '''and a special Pulitzer Prize in 2007. Tossup Questions # Impulse! records was known as the "house that artist built" based on the success of his early records, such as Live! at the Village Vanguard, which featured his classic quartet including Elvin Jones, Jimmy Garrison, and McCoy Tyner. This artist, who named one of his albums after the "loping" instrumental style of bassist Paul Chambers, used a cycle of chromatic thirds to rework standards in his namesake (*) "changes." This jazz musician, whose fast-paced streams of notes Ira Gitler called "sheets of sound," played on Miles Davis's album Kind of Blue. He recorded the songs "Countdown" and "Naima" and titled one of his albums after a song from The Sound of Music. For 10 points, name this jazz saxophonist whose albums include My Favorite Things, A Love Supreme, and Giant Steps. # This man collaborated with Johnny Hartman on an album that included notable performances of "Lush Life" and "They Say It's Wonderful." This jazz musician's interest in Indian music led him to name his son after Ravi Shankar .This man's first album fully made of his own compositions includes "Mr. P.C.," a reference to Paul Chambers, while another of his albums includes the songs "Acknowledgement" and "Resolution." Ira Gitler referred to this man's music as "sheets of sound." For 10 points, name this jazz saxophonist who is best known for his albums Giant Steps and A Love Supreme. # This musician's namesake chord progression begins with a cycle of ascending major thirds, and is featured on such songs as "Moment's Notice" and "Lazy Bird". His wife Alice played on his album Expression. Pieces named after the planets are featured on his album, Interstellar Space, which was recorded with drummer Rashied Ali and released posthumously. Critic Ira Gitler described this musician's improvisational style as "sheets of sound," and tracks by this composer include one named for Paul Chambers, "Mr. P.C.", as well as tracks like "Naima" and "My Favorite Things." For 10 points, identify this American jazz saxophonist who recorded albums such as Giant Steps and A Love Supreme. # Paul Chambers is the namesake of this man's song "Mr. P.C." This man divided one of his albums into four parts with names such as "Resolution" and "Acknowledgement," and he joined the Thelonius Monk Quartet for a famous live show at Carnegie Hall. The second part of another album by this man features adaptations of songs by George and Ira Gershwin such as "Summertime." The title track of one of this musician's albums is an adaptation of a song composed by Rodgers and Hammerstein and sung by Julie Andrews, and he also composed "Blue Train." For 10 points, name this jazz musician of My Favorite Things, Giant Steps, and A Love Supreme, who played the saxophone. # This composer reworked the chord progression of Tadd Dameron's "Lady Bird" in his "Lazy Bird," an example of a compositional technique known as his "changes." He collaborated with Eric Dolphy on Impressions and Africa/Brass, while his arrangement of "Afro Blue" from Live at Birdland in 3/4 time parallels his rendition of a song from The Sound of Music. Pianist McCoy Tyner backed this man on "Countdown," "Naima," and an album opening with "Acknowledgement" and "Resolution." For 10 points, name this jazz tenor saxophonist who performed a rendition of "My Favorite Things" and composed Giant Steps and A Love Supreme.